1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a male terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,599 discloses a male terminal fitting that is formed by bending an electrically conductive metal sheet or the like. The terminal fitting includes a tab, a body and a barrel. The tab projects frontward and is connectable to a female terminal fitting. The body is formed defines a tube that is contiguous with a rear end of the tab, and an opening is formed in an intermediate portion of the body. The opening in the body is configured to receive a locking lance of a connector housing when the body is inserted into a cavity of the housing. The barrel is rearward of the body and is crimped into connection with an end portion of an electric wire.
The male terminal fitting disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,599 also has a restricting member that partially closes the opening in the body. The restricting member prevents the tab of another male terminal fitting from intruding into the body through the opening and hence prevents entanglement of the male terminal fittings.
The body of the male terminal fitting of U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,599 has double walls and the restricting member is formed by bending an extending portion of the inner wall. Accordingly, extra metal is required to form the restricting member and the structure of the terminal fitting becomes complicated. The restricting member could be formed by cutting a wall of the body and raising the cut portion. However, a hole would be formed in the wall by this forming process and a tab could intrude into the body through the hole.
The invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a simple male terminal fitting that prevents entanglement of male terminal fittings.